


Faith's Daring Date

by logo365



Category: Mirror's Edge
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logo365/pseuds/logo365
Summary: Faith records in her diary how her latest date with her newest friend went. It involves racing, rooftops, and a couple of orgasms along the way.





	Faith's Daring Date

Last night, I did something _completely_ crazy, and I'd be stupid not to record it down. God, I might just delete this later, but right now, I can't get the thought out of my head. All I can think about is... Jeez, now I'm getting all excited. Alright, alright. Just get started. 

 

So the other night, I was with Ethan. At first, I wasn't entirely sure about him. I think we first met like.... Mmm, when was it, exactly? Probably three weeks ago? He seemed nice, but we never really talked much. 

 

Then I started running a new dash course—have to keep myself up to speed, and such. Uhh.... whatever! Anyways, it was a course he had set up, and he was really impressed with my time. 

 

Now  _that_ was the first time I had a proper conversation with him. And the thing is, he didn't really treat me like some kind of sensation or celebrity among the runners. Okay, not like he hadn't heard of me or wasn't another fan or anything like that. No. But I got the feeling he was just... treating me like a person, you know? I felt like I was... just Faith around him. 

 

I don't remember the specifics of everything we talked about that day. Running, work, food, that kinda stuff. I  _do_ remember lots of laughing, and god, we must have talked for at least an hour, maybe two, and he was really handsome, too. He had such a caring smile, and even though his shirt wasn't all tight-fitting, I could tell he had a nice body, as well. 

 

Hahaha! There were a few times I got more nervous than I like admitting. I mean, come on! I was all sweaty, tired, my hair was getting in my face, and runner clothes aren't exactly meant to be eye-catching. Of course, I know  _now_ he didn't mind, but man, it sure felt like it mattered at the time. Probably my insecure, overactive imagination at work. 

 

But never mind that! Anyways... Well, I guess I should get to the  _real_ reason I started making this. Still a little hard to say to myself, even if no one will ever hear this. Forget it, I'll just take it slow. 

 

So first we had one date. I don't know why I said yes. Maybe I was bored? He was that charming? I don't know... But it turned out well, and I really liked talking with him. He offered to drive me back home, but where was the fun in that? Had to race him! And he almost won! But I guess he ate a little too much from dinner. Hahaha! I felt a little bad for him, because he still had to run all the way back to his car. Naturally, after a few hours, I worried if I totally messed up the whole date. But he was a good sport about it, and sent a message saying he'd get me back on the dash course. I'm still waiting, though, Ethan, hahaha! 

 

I think I just really liked how cool he was playing it the whole time. I don't think any of the runners even knew about our dates, and we had like three so far. Not like I don't see him chatting up others around the place, but he just... kept it between us. I really liked that. 

 

At first, I wasn't sure how far he wanted to take things. I'm standing around like, “Okay, so what do you want? Where do we go from here?” Good thing I didn't literally ask him that. No, instead he made a move, and we shared a kiss... well not just  _a_ kiss. We were kissing for quite a while. But now.... Now the  _really embarrassing_ part starts. More so because I'm just surprised my daring attitude would manifest itself in such a way. 

 

So last night, I invited Ethan for a race on a quick little course I made up. I'm not proud that I still won.... Okay, that's a lie, haha, but to be fair to Ethan, I  _did_ know exactly where we were going, so I had the advantage of experience. 

 

When the race was over, we had this little seclusive spot on the rooftops. It was a bit of a tough find, too. High enough, to where people down below couldn't see us. And it couldn't be surrounded by certain buildings with lots of windows that'd still have a bunch of people in them. Haha, guess I was trying to be risky and somehow safe at the same time. 

 

I started kissing Ethan, and nudged him to take off his clothes. Now I gotta admit this, though, I was very surprised Ethan was getting nervous. Was it what we were doing, or  _where_ we were doing it? He said the latter, but I don't know... Oh, well. Not like this story didn't end well, hahaha! 

 

I told him since he lost the race, he had to lose  _all_ of his clothes, while I got to keep mine. Eh, okay, I was a little nervous, too, so that was a convenient excuse, haha! Luckily, he went right along with it. 

 

Now, when he got naked... God, he was so sexy. And I was already slightly aroused from the kissing, but I tried not to show it too much on my face. It had been a while since I was with a guy, and the rush of the whole thing really made my heart skip a few beats. 

 

I rested my hands on this rail at the edge of the roof, and let him pull down my pants just enough for him to... enter, haha! Yeah, that's a good way to say it. So anyway, he finally went inside, and my whole body clenched up. He was really sweet, too, and offered to take it slow for me. But I told him I was okay, provided he didn't try to go all crazy. 

 

Just remembering the feeling of him against my body... His warm dick caressing me from the inside.. the way he massaged my butt as he kept his pace. I think that's what I really liked—how like stable and consistent he was. Perks of being a runner, maybe? He didn't like just go really fast, get tired, and tried to go again. His pace was so steady and... and  _relaxed_ . It felt really soothing, and it  _did_ give me a slight orgasm. I tried to cover my mouth when it happened. I wonder if he noticed? Hahaha, I'll just leave it to my imagination. 

 

So anyway, my legs were starting to get a bit tired, and I almost couldn't stop them from shaking. Maybe Ethan was getting tired, too? He had leaned forward, so a bit of his chest was resting on my upper back. He held one of my breasts, and gently turned my head so I could kiss him again. I think it was the first time  _he_ initiated a kiss between us. Even on our first date, I had to kinda throw him some signs it was okay to kiss me. Like, hello? I'm staring at you with my cute-eyes look, saying how much fun I had tonight, you can go ahead. Maybe he was just too kind, and didn't want to risk messing it up. Haha, yeah, that sounds like him. 

 

But  _that_ kiss? Even through my clothes, I felt the warmth of his solid chest against my back. And when his tongue touched mine, I couldn't stop myself. I just kept kissing and kissing him over and over. I didn't know sex could feel that good. Or maybe we just liked each other that much? Hm.... wow, imagine if he had rubbed my clit, too. Hell, imagine if all my clothes were off and he could directly touch more of my body... If we do it again, I might have to take the lead. Can't risk getting exhausted before him, whether in sex,  _or_ a race, hahaha! 

 

Ethan started to quicken his pace after that. I'm guessing the kiss must have gotten to him, too. I think I caught myself asking him for more. I swear, it was a reflex! Not that I'm ashamed of it, I'm just... surprised? Whatever, I liked it anyway, haha. 

 

Too bad, though, because a few seconds after that he said he was close to finishing. But it's not like I didn't get any satisfaction, so I'm not knocking off any points from him. Plus, I'm sure he wanted to hurry and get his clothes back on, hahaha! 

 

I forgot to bring something to clean up any mess with, but I wasn't going to just leave him like that. We both stood up, and I continued kissing him while stroking his dick until he finished. 

 

He shot  _sooooo_ much all over the floor! I couldn't believe the amount. My whole insides started to twitch thinking about having him release that inside me instead. But it  _was_ only our first time, so no pressure. Always chances for more, haha. 

 

I asked if he was ready to head back, but told me he needed a minute. I laughed a bit too much, and warned him he'd better hurry and get dressed in case someone caught him. I doubted it, but hey, no harm in warning him. 

 

I might be blushing right now as I write this, but I refuse to check my reflection to see! I just.... I'm really glad I met Ethan. We're talking about another date this week... However it goes, I can confidently say I'll prefer it to end indoors, hahaha!

 


End file.
